You'll Be In My Heart
by Andie lupin
Summary: Sirius is babysitting and Harry won't go to sleep a song might just help Baby harry! Sirius comforting


**Hello readers how I've missed you now I have a one shot for you its a songfic and has baby harry and sirius I woke up in the middle of the night and worte this **

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter jk rowling does sob I dont own youll be in my heart phill collins does double sob**

()()()()())($($()()($($($($($($($($($(&($($($$($($)

Harry had been crying the entire night. From the moment his parents left and nothing Sirius did could get him to stop. Now he was supposed to be sleepy, not bawling his eyes out. Sirius was sitting in the rocking chair rocking slowly he looked down.

"Ok pup, what do you want me to do? I tried reading to you, feeding you, everything- wait no? you cant want that?" Sirius pleaded looking at the small red-eyed child.

He sighed deeply and looked to the shrieking child racking his brains. He figured if he was singing a lullaby he might as well do it thoroughly.

**Come stop your crying**

**It will be alright**

Harry looked at him through the tears and Sirius smiled sadly.

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

He took harry's little hands in his own. The boy was now hiccuping through soft sobs but his full attention was on Sirius. Invigorated Sirius continued.

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

Truth rang from these words. Sirius would give his life at a moments notice for Harry. The baby had stopped sobbing and was now just hiccuping.

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

He brushed the stray tears from Harry's face. The baby had stopped crying and now looked thoroughly tuckered out.

**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong**

He began rocking the baby slowly.

**My arms will hold you,**

**Keep you safe and warm**

Sirius grabbed Harry's baby blanket and gave it to the bleary eyed baby.

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry**

Little Harry yawned and looked at Sirius adoringly.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

Sirius got up still singing and rocking the baby gently.

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart, always**

Sirius stopped singing and Little Harry began crying again. Sirius sighed and began singing again in the same, husky, low voice.

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain**

Harry rubbed his eyes yawning Sirius grinned.

**I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all**

Harry coughed and yawned.

**And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

The baby closed his eyes and leaned against Sirius's chest. and Sirius walked very slowly to the crib.

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

Harry sighed and snuggled more ino Sirius's chest.

**Don't listen to them**

**'Cause what do they know?**

Sirius thought at these words. He was supposed to be reckless but here he was. Pretty damn responsible if he said so himself.

**We need each other**

**To have, to hold.**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

Sirius held Harry closer and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

**When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong **

This verse reminded Sirius of the prophecy. His little, temperamental, godson was supposed to save the wizarding world he was just a baby.

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

Sirius felt saddened at these words. True he could not see the potters much with the war going on but he still love them dearly.

**They'll see in time**

**I know We'll show them together**

Sirius laid Harry in the crib and covered him with the blanket. Still singing the lullaby. Harry turned onto his side looking at Sirius with ever closing eyes.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**I'll be there from this day on,**

**Now and forever more**

The baby closed his eyes finally. Sirius did not hear Lilly and James come to the doorway. They watched him and Harry. Sirius put his hand on the rail of the crib and Harry reached for it. Sirius allowed Harry to grab one of his fingers.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say **

**You'll be here in my heart always**

**Always I'll be with you**

Sirius took his finger away slowly from the sleeping baby.

**I'll be there for you always**

**Always and always**

**Just look over your shoulder**

**I'll be there always.**

Sirius turned around and to his surprise James and Lilly were standing there!

"Well padfoot you managed to get Harry to sleep," James said grinning. Sirius blushed but grinned.

"Damn straight I did I'm just awesome godfather," Sirius said puffing out his chest.

"C'mon let's go to bed you staying over Siri?" Lilly asked.

"Sure. Why not? You guys would miss me to much. Now let's get out of here before I have to serenade Harry to sleep again." Sirius said. But before he shut the door he whispered "Good night pup."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Good? Bad? Review? So many questions

All I know was its so fluffy I love baby Harry and Sirius bonding one shot

Love

Andie


End file.
